dannyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ray Falec (Wraith Series)
"I may only be a half ghost, but as far as I'm concerned, I was born dead."'' '''Raymond "Ray" Shinda Falec (AKA Wraith) is the main protagonist and anti-hero of Danny Phantom: Wraith, the second series in the Danny Phantom universe. Background Information His origins are often shrouded in mystery. Fans often speculate him to be ether a failed clone of Danny much like Dani, his future son come back from time with amnesia or Dark Dan or Marcus Kraven's illegitimate son. Personality In contrast with Danny's old shy, naive and clumsy personaility, Ray is a rebellious teen with a Smart Aleck like scense of humor and a cocky attitude. While Danny fights to protect the people he cares about, Ray uses his powers for a similar purpose, but often for vengeance and is willing to kill his enemies. Also unlike Danny, Ray prefers to work alone, firmly believing help will slow him down and has no friends, infact the only things closest to a friend are his stepbrothers, his mentor Abe, his liaison Dwayne and the homeless residents that live under the bridge. Also while Danny used to be desperate about being popular and getting a girlfriend, Ray holds no such desire and would constantly disrepect the popular kids (particulary Dash, Paulina and Star) for being "annoying", "arrogant" "egotistical" and ironicaly "uncool". Despite having a darker edge than Danny, Ray is not heartless and amoral as he cares about his stepbrothers and people who are unfortunate. He is polite and friendly twords his loved ones and people who have had a hard life. He is also extremely intelligent, despite serving time in juvie. Ghost Powers Ray powers used to that of a regular ghost, but were modified when he was kidnapped by Umbrus as a child. For example, his eco energy is red and had gained powers that differed from other ghosts, half-ghosts in particular. Despite Ray's unnaturally improved abilities, his power still can't match up with Danny's yet, due to the Phantom's experience with his ghost powers. His trump Card is Ecto-Impact, a powerful energy wave which powers equals that of Danny's ghostly wail. He later developed pyrokinesis, which's ecto energy is dark blue. *Invisibility *Intangibility *Flight *Overshadowing *Ghost Ray (Dark Blue, later Red) *Duplication *Paronamal Strength, Speed, Agility, Dexterity and Durability *Generation of Spectral Fists and Arms *Sonar Sense *Ecto-Impact *Pyrokinesis (Dark Blue) Relationship with Danny Fenton The two are friendly rivals. Despite Ray's obession to surpass Danny, he holds nothing personal against the ghost boy, simply acknowledging as just friendly competition rather than an enemy. Though Ray has powers that Danny almost can't comprehend with, the Phantom is still alot more powerful than Ray and has always beaten him single handily. After season 1, thier relationship strained due their differing morals and code of honor as Danny doesn't approve of Ray's willingness to kill a human being (even for the right reason) while still mainting thier friendship. Despite this, Danny is still more than willing to help Ray when he really needs it and Ray happens to consider Danny a worthy adversary and enjoys fighting him (which makes them friendly rivals). Other Known Relations *'Cody Mercer' -- Ray cares for Cody more than anything. Aside from Danny, Sam, Tucker, his brother, Jazz, Valerie and Cody is the only one who know's Rick's identity. *'Umbrus' -- He was directly responsible for the modification of Ray's powers when he kidnapped him as a child. *'Danielle Phantom' -- Much like Dani is a little sister to Danny, Ray holds a brother-stister relationship with Danielle. *'Dash Baxter' -- Unlike Danny's rivalry with Dash, Ray's was more detailed and focused. Ray doesn't fear Dash and doesn't hesitate to fight when threatend. Dash on the other hand despises him with a passion. He also hates his alter ego Wraith, firmly believing he's a bad guy. *'Jack Fenton' -- Ray thinks Jack is a joke and a phoney. While Jack views his ghost self the same way he used to view Danny's. Though durring season 2, Ray started to see Jack's postive characteristics. *'Maddie Fenton' -- Durring season 2 Ray views Maddie as a mother figure. *'Vlad Masters' -- Ray hated Vlad, due to the public knowing that he was the ghost that tried to kill Jack Fenton. *'Jasmine Fenton' -- Despite his brooding nature, Ray has a crush on Jazz and would often be drooling over her whenever he sees her. *'Ember Mclain' -- In contrast with her negative relationship with Danny, Ember seems to be attracted to Ray and considers him cute. By the 7th season, she becomes his main love interest. (More to come) Appearance Ray is of Caucassian. He often dresses in punkish clothing (etc, a black jacket, a black and green t-shirt shirt, a gothic cross like necklace, silver cone like earrings and grey jeans). He has neck length black hair with a White Streak, has a scar on the right side of his face, and has green eyes. While in ghost form (which is more gothic in nature) Ray has snow white hair with a black streak, red eyes, grey skin, wears a jade teal leather jacket vest with buckles on them, a black buckled leather hoodie, jade teal buckled leather gloves, teal pants and black buckled shoes. Voice Actor(s) None specified. Trivia *Ray is clearly inspired by sequel protagonists of franchises, such as Nero from Devil May Cry 4 ,Jin Kazama from the Tekken series,The Daniel Ketch version of Ghost Rider, and James Heller from Prototype 2 as they both fought the orginal hero at one point and have similiar abilities that differ in many ways. Though he later took elements from anti-heroic characters that serve as rivals to the hero, such as Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z, Seto Kaiba from Yu-Gi-Oh, Shadow the Hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise and Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto as all 4 characters serve as the hero's main rival. *Ray's origin is similar to Wolverine's origin in the X-Men comics as they were both experimented in a lab and were modified. Except this happened when Rick was a child and Wolverine was still an adult. *His attraction and love for Jazz is similar to Wolverine's feelings for Jean Grey. *Ray's Sonar Sense is a non-cryokinesis improved version of Ghost Sense. While ghost sense alerts a ghost to the presence of other ghosts nearby by a wisp of blue mist that came out of his/her mouth, Sonar sense detects all ghosts in the area by feeling a sonar pulse. *Ray's last name is named after Danny's last name during the early development of the show. *He is one of the darkest characters in the series, due to his attitude, past and willingness to kill. *Danny and Ray's social lives, powers, and features often parallel eachother: *Danny is hated by most ghosts in the ghost zone, yet Ray makes friends with some of Danny's not-so evil enemies (Skullker, Ember, Johnny 13 and Youngblood) and seems to fit in more in the ghost zone than he does the human world. *Danny originally held a strong desire to be with the popular kids, while Ray show little to no insterest in that and showed no respect to that kind of crowd. *Danny originally had a crush on Paulina, while Ray on the other hand dislikes her and shows her little respect. Ironically Ray has a crush on Jazz similar to how Danny felt about Paulina. *While Danny was somewhat scared of Dash, Ray considers him to nothing more than an annoyance. Ironically Dash's encounters with Ray would often lead him to getting beaten up for threating him. *Danny was born as a human, while Ray was born in his ghost form. *Danny spends much of his downtime as a human, while Ray spends most of his time in his ghost form (only using his human form at school and other places where it's needed). *Danny has white rings, Ray has teal rings **Ray's Ecto-Impact power rivals Danny's Ghostly Wail in terms of raw power. **Danny's ectoblasts are green, while Ray's are red. Category:Half-Ghosts Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Danny Phantom: Wraith characters Category:Williamstrother's articles Category:Character pages without images Category:Original characters Category:Males Category:Villains